Swept Away
by trampledbytubas
Summary: Post season 2. Clarke has left camp Jaha to contemplate her actions. Much has changed since the fall of Mount Weather and an unexpected encounter calls Clarke to help her people once more. Can she trust herself to lead her people again? Can she learn to forgive Lexa?
1. Chapter 1

Clarke grunted as she carried in another bundle of wood through the entrance of the cave. Night would be falling soon and she needed to make sure there were enough logs to get her through the impending storm.

An intense gust of wind blew back the fur drapes at the mouth of the cave; Clarke had put them up almost 2 months ago to help keep out the night's chill. Peeking outside she looked up to see dense dark clouds, heavy with un-fallen rain. "This was going to be a long night." She muttered, as she moved back inside to feed the fire. The sky rumbled low with thunder as if in response.

Hearing the familiar patter of rain she sat down on a rock with her back against the cave wall and began to skin a rabbit she'd caught earlier in one of her traps. She had to admit she was becoming a much better provider for herself the past couple months.

It'd been so long since she'd seen any of the others from the arc, or grounders or just anyone at all. After she said her goodbyes to Bellamy she left, knowing the weight of what she'd done at mount weather would hang heavily over her head; she was not fit to lead anyone anymore.

Clarke's shoulders slumped as she thought about the events that occurred 6 months ago. When she left she'd nowhere to go. At first she stayed in the bunker Finn and her had found. She quickly realized that was far too close to avoid the others; so she walked. For days, her feet moved and her mind stayed locked on the lever she pulled, on the betrayal of the commander, her abandonment of camp Jaha. She was half starved to death and suffered from complete exhaustion when she stumbled across this valley and eventually the rock formation she now calls home.

She put the rabbit into the pot she'd found in another bunker nearby and hung it over the fire adding some salt and roots with a little broth. She'd thought about staying there when she found the bunker but there were too many leaks and no fresh air. She was able to salvage some supplies; a few bedrolls, clothes, cooking material, provisions, and her favorite: books. There were many books; she still periodically made trips to bring a few more back. Her favorite were the ones with nothing in them. Her days were so lonely now she had plenty of time to sketch and draw.

Sitting by the light of the fire she cracked open the book she'd been sketching in. She'd drawn the beautiful sights of earth she'd seen, the view outside her cave was stunning at sunset. She was on the side of a steep hill with a small river at the bottom that cut through the mountains across from her. Not only did the height protect her from being seen, it allowed her a bird's eye view of the surrounding territory. She had a growing map of the land she now dwelled and was becoming confident in her abilities to survive.

As she flipped through the pages there were also faces of her friends drawings that made her heart ach. Jasper and Monti with big goofy smiles, Bellamy with his smirk, Raven concentrated over some wiring system, Octavia and Lincoln, her mother. She lingered on that page as she wondered what her mother thought of her now.

All of the innocent lives Clarke had taken; if she'd only waited a few more moments for Jasper to kill Cage, everything would be different. This argument in her brain has become a nightly routine. Some way or another her mind found its way back to it.

Clarke proceeded to turn through the pages as she heard the rain's intensity increase to a downpour. Her stomach knotted as the next page presented a piercing set of eyes, and fierce demeanor, powerful and beautiful. _Lexa. _Her fingers traced the edges of the page as she thought of the warrior who had given her the most hope and hurt since she'd been on earth. She thought of their kiss, that disorienting exciting intimacy they'd shared.

Why did it have to be like this? The commander said she cared for her and then she left her and her people to die. Clarke's chest tightened with the deepest ache she'd known. Her vision of the warrior princess blurred as tears threatened to fall once again because of her betrayer. She was remembering again how alone she truly was.

The growling of her stomach and smell of the stew awakened her from her thoughts. She wiped her eyes and set the book down by her bedroll with the others. The stew sated her hunger well enough and had a few berries for dessert.

She peered outside to see a crack of lightening illuminate the valley; the rain was beating down hard. The river was becoming swollen and the usually lazy current was fast and agitated. Clarke gave it little thought as she put another log on the fire and proceeded to lay down and lose herself to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Clarke gasped as she shot up from a dead sleep. A particularly loud clap of thunder had woken her, she got up to look outside and see the storm. The rain was still heavy and the lightening was nearly constant. As she scanned the sight she could've sworn she heard a scream. She looked down to the now roaring river below and saw something being carried in the swift current. It seemed to stop as the object got mangled in a protruding root structure along the flooded bank. She heard the same cry again. That wasn't debris it was a person!

Clarke made her way down the hill with great haste. Though it was steep and muddy she managed without falling. Racing down the riverside to where she'd last seen the person. The figure was limp and caught in branches of the large root structure. She called out to them but got no response, realizing the seconds were counting down, she took action.

Clarke leaned against the tree putting one foot out on a branch above the current, realizing she was only a small slip away from downing. She grabbed hold of the person's collar and pulled with all of her might. This got them about half way out of their entanglement and mostly out of the water. She was then able to hook her arms under their armpits and hoist them out. The momentum caused her to fall hard on her back with the stranger crashing on top of her.

The stranger began to convulse and spit up water, Clarke rolled them on their stomach and kneeled beside them. This was the first time Clarke noted the slight figure and long brown hair; she'd rescued a woman.

Eventually the girl had thrown up the contents of her stomach and coughed up the remaining water in her lungs.

Clarke touched her shoulder, "Are you okay?"

The girl flinched at the touch and looked up brushing hair out of her face. Lightening lit the valley; Clarke saw a familiar set of piercing green eyes look up at her.

"Lexa?" Clarke gasped.

A look of surprise crossed the brunettes face "Clarke." She said faintly before she winced and grabbed at her leg.

Rain continued to poor as emotions rushed Clarke's thoughts; trust, passion betrayal, anger. Heat began to rush the blonde's cheek as she remembered the warrior princess who abandoned her in her greatest time of need. She could just walk away from this right now; she could have her revenge on the woman who broke her. She looked into those desperate green eyes and realized that the girl was the commander first and Lexa second, which in turn explains her decision that night. She couldn't abandon Lexa the way she did her. She could not let her die.

A cry of pain interrupted Clarke's thoughts; Lexa's eyes rolled and she lost consciousness.

Clarke observed a pool of blood forming around the grounder's right leg. Clarke took off her Jacket and tied it tightly around the wound, hoping it would be enough.

* * *

_Water rushed into her lungs, stung her eyes and filled her nose. Hands fighting and grasping for anything in reach. Suddenly, there was a falling sensation. She found herself careening down a small waterfall. Crunch. Her leg smashed against a rock at the bottom. White-hot pain, gasps for air_—Lexa jumped as she woke herself with her own scream.

Her eyes focused as she observed her surroundings. Her hands touched cold rock as she winced trying to sit up. Seeing the surrounding cave walls, she noted the sketched designs scratch into the rock walls. She was lying on some sort of thin mattress covered in blankets right by a small fire with some sort of liquid boiling in a pot.

She remembered the blonde girl who'd dragged her out of the river. _Clarke. _She was relieved to know the sky girl was still breathing. No one knew where she had gone or if she was even alive; not that her tribe and the sky people were on communicating terms.

_Clarke was alive. _She felt a small amount of weight leave her conscience to know the sky girl was alive but remembered the grave decision she'd made at Mount Weather.

The Brunette let out a sigh and winced as her hand touched her side. Bandages covered her ribs and lower leg, she began to recognize the pain in her lower leg and all throughout her body. Lexa blushed at the thought of the sky girl seeing her exposed without her knowledge.

The curtains at the mouth of the cave flew back to reveal Clarke carrying an assortment of plants and berries in makeshift basket.

"Good, you're awake." Clarke greeted her.

"It is good to see you alive and well, sky girl." Lexa replied.

"I could say the same to you. You nearly died last night." Clarke bit back. Lexa was surprised in the harshness in her tone and looked away.

Clarke's expression softened, "How are you feeling?"

Lexa tried to hide her discomfort and shrugged but ended up wincing. Clarke sat down beside the injured girl and began to pull back the blanket. Lexa grabbed the blanket and held it close, holding her gaze in a defensive manner.

"Look I've already seen everything. You have a broken Fibia, and fractured ribs, not to mention some deep gashes. I need to tend to them." Clarke stated. Lexa uncharacteristically resigned her ferocity and allowed Clarke to examine her.

Lexa stayed still as Clarke began to put a familiar poultice on her gashes. "That is a trikru remedy. You have learned well, Clarke." The blonde nodded but said nothing. The blonde continued to examine for any injuries she might have over looked, observing the significant amount bruising on the side she suspected the ribs were fractured or possibly broken. Seeing the warrior in such a damage state concerned her greatly. She felt fortunate she had the knowledge to help her, thanks mom. As her hands ran over the tanned skin she couldn't help but look at her battle worn surface, there were many scars that attested to Lexa's experience in warfare. It made her sad in some strange way.

Lexa's unease grew apparent with the sky girl so close to her. "Why are you helping me?" Lexa blurted out. Surprised by her own question, yet still wanting an answer.

Clarke's movements stopped for a moment and then continued, clearly ignoring the question. "We need to set your leg so I can brace it. It's going to hurt." Clarke handed the grounder a stick. "You can bite down on this."

The grounder simply nodded, understanding Clarke did not want conversation. This was not her first injury; she was familiar with the pain in mending broken bones.

"Don't move." Clarke instructed. The grounder nodded once more. With a swift pop Clarke was able set her leg.

Lexa felt the reoccurring hot white pain, screamed and nearly passed out. Clarke tried to work quickly; lining up a wooden and clothe brace with her leg. Fastening it to help immobilize the damaged limb so it would heal.

"You need to rest, drink this. It will help you sleep." Clarke stated.

Lexa obliged, and drank the warm and bitter liquid. The pain was still intense but eventually she felt her eyelids becoming heavy. Clarke gently lifted her head, as if not to break her, and made the injure woman drink water.

Lexa grabbed her hand as she went to leave, "Thank you, Clarke." Green eyes cloudy with exhaustion looked up at her searching for something.

Clarke simply nodded and squeezed her hand. "You should rest." With that Lexa felt herself slip into a deep sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been a long night but Clarke rose before the sun to prep more poultices and make a trip to the bunker to look for more supplies. The sun shone brightly on her fair skin as a light breeze whispered through branches overhead. The ground was still saturated from the storm and the river was turgid from the excess water. Despite its swollen appearance it was a far cry from the enraged monster it had been during the storm.

Her legs fatigued quickly as she moved steadily over the ragged terrain. She was tired from keeping watch over the Lexa. Waking up every hour or so to make sure she was stable and give her more sleep remedy if she was in too much discomfort. Still, the grounder had slept most of the night with the occasional groans of pain. The blonde knew how uncomfortable the girl must be with all of her injuries but she was doing pretty remarkable given the circumstances.

_Lexa. _Being away from the cave allowed Clarke to almost convince herself that the recent events had been a dream. That the commander was not lying incapacitated in her bed, depending on her. She let out a bitter chuckle. _Imagine that, she practically sentences my entire people to death and now I have to save her. Great. _Wondering if maybe the situation was some omnificent-being seeking a hearty laugh. At least she wasn't bored; there was almost a strange comfort in knowing she was needed. Not to mention she still had choice words for the brunette, she hadn't forgotten why she was here in the first place.

Her stream of conscience made quick work of her trek and she soon found herself at her destination. Clarke rummaged through the bunker once more. She found more fabric she could use as bandages and grabbed a few more books. There always seemed to be new compartments to search and more things she could find useful, she was grateful. Clarke knew she needed to get back; Lexa would be waking soon and she still needed to find breakfast.

* * *

Lexa began to stir as she heard wood being put onto the fire. When she finally opened her eyes she saw Clarke putting a freshly caught fish on a pan above some coals. The brunette briefly attempted to sit up but her side screamed in protest; she resigned to watching Clarke's movements where she lay.

Something was different about the blonde from the last time she'd seen her at Mount Weather. Her movements were more rigid, her speech reserved and her smile gone. Lexa thought of the look the blue eyes gave her when she'd informed the leader of the sky people of her deal. The warrior felt a pit of guilt form in her stomach as she remembered all that she'd done. It was unfamiliar and unwelcome. Before she knew Clarke, she would have made that decision over and over again without hesitation.

When she made that deal she knew Clarke wasn't to be harmed but she also knew the sky girl was a fierce leader. She should have realized the girl who fell from the sky would not stop. When she learned of what length Clarke had gone to save her people she didn't know what to feel, except responsible.

As commander, her people were the only thing that mattered. She knew it would be false to say she never cared for anything else, like Costia; but she knew where her priorities were. She and Costia understood how their relationship fit into their roles as warriors and Lexa's as first to Anya. It was the way of the trigedakru; it was her way. She needed to get back to her clan; so much has changed since the fall of the mountain men- She felt a light tap on her shoulder-

"Hey, you still in there? I've said your name like four times." Clarke said.

Blinking away the thoughts she looked up to see Clarke holding a large leaf with a delicious smelling fish on it.

"My apologies, Sky Girl." Lexa replied, softly. The blonde was able to help her sit up slowly. She felt her stomach rumble and took the fish she'd been offered. Lexa slowly picked at her meal as Clarke began to inspect her leg. Some of the pain seemed to have faded but she could not tell whether it was because of healing or increasing pain tolerance. The brunette stifled a wince as Clarke adjusted her leg slightly to remove the brace and change the bandage.

"Sorry." The blonde mumbled, engrossed in her work.

She truly did not like being dependent, especially when it was on Clarke. She did not deserve this kindness from the girl. "I need to get back to my people." Lexa said low and serious.

Clarke let out a sigh and looked up at the grounder. "I know how committed you are to your clan."- Her words were carried by sarcasm-"But you can't walk, and I can't carry you back. I don't even know how to get back. If you want to lead your clan in battle again, you're going to have to rest and heal, Lexa."

The warrior clenched her fists in frustration; the realization of her helplessness ignited a low, agitated anger. Staying here to heal was not an option. "You do not understand. Both of our people are in grave danger."

Lexa watched as Clarke's demeanor changed from a mother scolding a child to the leader Lexa knew she was. "What are you talking about?" She had Clarke's full attention.

The injured girl felt a heavy weight on her chest as she recalled the events that had nearly drowned her. She took the deepest breath she could manage as she felt her side protest her lung's expansion. "I had been on a journey on horseback to a war council with the Seagedakru people. They are long standing allies of the Trikru. My guards and I were crossing a bridge during the storm and it gave way."

Clarke shook her head, "I don't understand. War council?"

"Much has changed with the fall of the mountain, Clarke. The legend of the mountain men has kept many people away from my people's territory. Clans have been too frightened to attack or reside near where the strange men lived. Mountain Men were a threat to my people but they also kept hostile clans away. Now that they are no longer, other clans have taken an interest. The grounder army has dissipated back into its origin of krus. People from far away like the Icekru and Sawndkru want our territory. It is more bountiful and livable than theirs. We have already received acts of war from both clans and it seems they are forming an alliance. Your Skikru has not gone unaffected either."

Clarke swallowed hard. "Even when I save them, I end up putting them in jeopardy."

Lexa watched as Clarke abandoned the bandages she was holding and sat back leaning heavily against the cave wall. She felt her chest pull as she saw Clarke bring her knees to her chin in defeat. There was sadness in those eyes. "Is my mom okay? Bellamy and Octavia? Raven…my friends?" Her voice held fear.

"They are all in good health, but your people refuse to communicate. Though I am certain they have recognized the severity of the situation. You must come back with me and convince them to form an alliance with us."

Fear quickly shifted to anger, Clarke stood and moved closer to the grounder. She spoke swiftly, her fury bubbling its way to the surface. "Remember how that worked out last time? Our _alliance_ resulted in you abandoning my people! Do you remember how you turned your back on me?"

Clarke squatted down so that she was face to face with the brunette and lowered her voice.

"You practically forced my hand to pull that lever and kill so many innocent people, there were _children_ in there. Just like you forced my hand in killing Finn."

Tears were steadily streaming down the Blonde's face. "My people are right for not trusting yours; not trusting you. I don't trust you." Clarke finished with quiet intensity.

Lexa felt the hurt expression take over her face; she deserved this though. If an ally betrayed her people she would not have let them live. Quickly steeling her emotions, she recovered. Those blue eyes stormed with intensity, Lexa wanted to reach out and brush away the sky walker's tears. She knew she could not because she was the one causing them.

"This is not about the past Clarke. This is about saving your people now." Lexa said. Swallowing hard to keep the pressing emotions at bay.

Clarke got up and let out a scoffing chuckle. "Because you're so interested in the well-being of me and my people."

The commander could take no more, "I care Clarke, but my people were depending on me for their lives and safety. I never wanted to make that choice, you must believe me." It came out almost as a plea.

"And I was depending on you! We could have found a way together!" Raw emotion now painted her voice. "I needed you, I cared for you and you left."

Lexa realized they were no longer talking of politics but affairs of the heart. She became quiet, knowing of nothing to say that would ease the sky girl's anger.

"Please listen, for I speak true: I am sorry, Clarke of the sky people." Lexa said in her most sincere voice holding her gaze to Clarke.

The blonde's expression softened but she shook her head backing away. "I need some air." She stated, quickly turned and left.


	4. Chapter 4

"I need some air." Lexa repeated Clarke's words after she'd left. They felt strange in her mouth. _There is air in here just like there is air outside. Why would that matter? _The injured girl was thoroughly annoyed that she could not give chase to the blonde. She cursed the broken limb in her native tongue.

Once again Lexa was left to ponder their last conversation alone in the cave. She had almost memorized the patterns Clarke had etched into the walls. She picked up one the books in the stacks, she knew Clarke would stare at them for hours but she wasn't sure why. Opening it to find there were hundreds of runes lined up in peculiar sections, she recognized them but knew not what they meant.

After flipping through the pages she found a picture of a man and woman in a tight embrace. Observing the picture for a while she decided to look through the other books; intrigued to see if there were more. Some had interesting shells and a few still had brightness to its pages.

Lexa did this for a long time but her mind wandered to her people. _They must be out looking for me but soon they will need to choose a new commander if they presume me to be dead. _She shook her head; she hadn't taken a second yet. Anya's death was not long ago and times have been turbulent since the people fell from the sky, since Clarke.

Lexa thought of the hurt Clarke confessed to have earlier and she felt shame burn at her cheeks and ears. She had not allowed herself to care about anyone since Costia and now she only causes distress to Clarke. Battle and warfare were simple, take down your enemy and show no mercy. Kill or be killed. Lexa understood this, for it was the life of a warrior. She did not understand how appease the longing in her heart or how to make her amends to the sky girl. Whether or not the blonde was ever going to forgive her, she still had to convince Clarke to come back. She was the only one that could reunite their people, just like before.

The grounder grabbed another book and opened it to quickly realize there were only pictures. Hand drawn images of rivers and sunsets. Beautiful embodiments of nature put on page. Then the scenery turned into familiar faces of sky people. Lexa noted that this must be Clarke's work. There was Clarke's mother and the sky people's warrior Bellamy. A few faces she recognized but did not recall names. There was Indra's second Octavia but when she turned the page she saw herself. She almost felt a swell of pride but, _Solemn and angry, is that only how Clarke sees me?_ There were small circular water stains on the page. Tears spilled over her.

It stung to know the full extent of damaged she has caused Clarke but she could not think of a more fitting punishment. Bad things happen when you show emotions.

* * *

Clarke sat on top a hill not far from her camp. She couldn't breathe; her friends were in danger. Her chest was tight with anxiety; she couldn't go back there. She remembered her long journey to get where she was. She made her best attempt to get lost in earth or die trying. When she left she had no provisions, no equipment and no direction. She half expected to never make it anywhere before she was killed for one reason or another. Nor did she care, the Clarke she knew had died in that mountain after pulling that lever.

Faces of the mountain people flashed in her mind, children going limp from the radiation. Mothers cradling their young knowing full well what was occurring. Clarke didn't just kill them; she watched them die. She felt their eyes on her every night before she went sleep. She left to escape judgment and reminders of her past. Now the one person who made her suffer most was asking the impossible.

_What would her people think of her? Will they even listen to what I have to say? I am a murderer. _Lexa was wrong. She couldn't bring their people together, not again; not after everything she'd done. How could she ever face this past? How would she ever mend the wounds Lexa caused her?

Clarke sat and watched the sun move high into the sky and felt its warmth cradle her. The sky girl sat and dwelled on the new information she'd been given, weighing her options and emotions. The golden embrace of warmth faded as the sun sank into the horizon. She felt the wind blow across her face, forcing her to feel the chill of the tears falling down her cheeks. She thought of her friends and how long and hard they've fought just to live on the planet their ancestors came from.

They couldn't be killed now for something as trivial as territorial disputes. Her people needed to fight once more and establish their strength as Skykru, but what could she do? She could not vouch for the character of their potential allies but really what options did they have? Clarke shook her head bitterly, "It's always down to this." She stated coldly.

Utter frustration compelled Clarke to release herself from her paralysis. Standing up with stiff muscles, the fibers of her being ached for movement and expulsion of energy. She found the nearest tree and started punching. When her fist made contact with the rough bark she let out low growl of anger; and another, and another, and another. When she finished, her throat was raw and her knuckles bleeding but somehow she felt a little better. She felt more in control.

She felt a fire ignite in her soul she'd not felt since she was saving her people. Since she and her friends took on mount weather. She felt herself steeling off her wounds with iron blocks. She would be what her people needed. Someone once told her that emotions are weakness, she believed them now. Clarke had decided and made her way back to the cave to confront Lex-no. _The commander_.

* * *

The sun had already dropped under the mountains by the time Clarke returned. All that was left was a brilliant explosion of pinks and oranges between the mountains. As Clarke approached the cave mouth she saw the grounder sitting outside. Not where she'd left her but outside of the cave.

Clarke saw the brunette tense up and compose herself as Clarke approached. Neither spoke but Clarke sat down as they watched the last of the color fade into the dark of night. Stars slowly began to speckle the sky and she heard the grounder exhale softly.

"How did you even get out here?" Noting the brace still on her damaged leg.

"Slowly. I was left with plenty of time." The grounder replied simply with a shrug. "Did you ever get to touch one?" The brunette asked.

"Touch what?" Clarke replied.

"A Star." There was genuine curiosity laced in her voice.

Clarke let out a chuckle. Everyone knew stars were just hot balls of gas but then again…maybe they didn't.

"No. Even when you come from the sky, the stars are still very far away." Clarke sighed.

The brunette nodded. "I am sorry for how the fates unraveled, Clarke. You are strong and you are good. I took advantage of that and am willing to accept those consequences whatever they may be." The brunette paused to see if Clarke had anything but the girl stayed silent. "You must come back to your people, they need you Clarke."

The brunette reached out for her hand and felt the sores a crossed her knuckles. "What is this?", her voice heavy with concern.

Clarke shifted away rubbing her hand against her shirt to rid them of some of their blood. Blowing over Lexa's the question she was ready to announce her decision. "I will return with you to my people and attempt to convince them into alliance with yours."

Lexa nodded with confidence, as if she knew all along what the outcome would be.

"-But if you cross my people again, we will be enemies and we shall fight. If you cross me again", Clarke's tone grew colder, "I will end your life."

She watched as Lexa's shield came up again just as Clarke's had done earlier. The warriors held each other's gaze and reached understanding of the terms. This was now strictly about survival and politics.

"Understood, sky leader." The grounder nodded in approval.


	5. Chapter 5

Once their terms had been established the leaders fell into a routine of planning and preparation for their journey. It was decided they would leave as soon as Lexa was able to walk reasonable distances. Clarke continued to cleanse the deeper cuts that still hadn't healed, and change the bandages on her side and leg.

During the day Clarke would go out hunting and foraging for food; she'd bring it back to Lexa who'd then show the blonde how to prepare and store the food so it would last for their journey.

At night Clarke would pull out the maps she had made of the territory. Lexa acknowledged they were quite accurate and detailed. Using her last know whereabouts at the bridge and how far this territory stretched she determined they were approximately just under a week away from the grounder and sky camps, not accounting for Lexa's injuries.

Their conversations were now brief and formal. None of the emotions that either had experienced at the beginning of their encounters slipped through the cracks. Each reserved their thoughts focusing on the task at hand, returning home and saving their people.

Often when they laid down to sleep there was a tense silence; like each of them had something to say but neither would let the words come out. So they each lay in their silence until sleep eventually came. Clarke often stayed up and watched the grounder fade into dreams; it was such a different sight. The normally fierce warrior had such an innocent face then, one that didn't reflect her battles and hardships. These moments made Clarke question her harsh words to the grounder, thinking back to their kiss, she touched her lips. She wished things were simpler.

Throughout out their preparation Lexa made great strides to keep in condition for their trek. She exercised her bad leg as best she could using some of the exercises Clarke called 'physical therapy'. The pain was much less than when it started but it was still there, when she put weight on her leg she felt the strain. With time, the bruising on her side slowly began to fade and she eventually was able to move and breathe normally.

Once the time came when Lexa managed to put weight on her leg she helped with hunting. Clarke may have improved in her skills but she was no match for the native grounder. Their stockpile of salted meats and dried berries nearly doubled in a few days. The girls stared at their accomplished stock of reserves. "It will not be long now, sky girl." The commander said and the blonde just nodded in agreement.

Lexa noticed Clarke becoming more irritable as the trip approached. The blonde would sketch in her book while mumbling things under her breath, pace when her hands were not busy, and often stay up until strange hours but be up by sunrise. When Lexa confronted her the blonde she merely said it was 'extra energy' but Lexa knew better. The girl's behavior made her uneasy and despite her best attempts to stifle her feelings, she found herself worrying for the girl's well being.

The night before they left they packed everything they could carry, provisions, bedrolls, a few books. Lexa had fashioned water carriers out of wild gourds she'd found. Clarke had difficulty choosing which books to leave behind so the grounder offered to carry some as well. Quiet anxiety took over the air as they went to sleep. Lexa noted that despite Clarke's stillness, her eyes were still open.

"Clarke?" The brunette asked.

"Hm?'

"Your people are strong. They are grateful for what you have done for them." Lexa stated. Clarke rolled over to look at her, the grounder's face dimly lit by the small fire but Clarke stayed silent.

"There will be those who do not agree, but you made a difficult choice that saved your people. A choice that you should never have had to make." The brunette's gaze dropped with guilt. "You will find more support than I believe you are expecting. Your people have grown and I have seen it with my own eyes." Lexa finished.

Lexa's kind words stirred emotions Clarke had been masking the past couple weeks. Somehow the green eyes still permeated through her barriers. She still somehow managed to say just the right thing. The blonde couldn't help but look at the lips of the warrior as their faces were in such close proximity.

"That was almost comforting, Lexa". A small smirk spread upon the fair girl's face.

The brunette chuckled. "You sound surprised, sky girl, but it is only the truth I speak."

For the first time since their agreement the mood between them lightened. Clarke felt many of her mind's disturbances begin to ease. Clarke's hand reached out, resting on Lexa's cheek, catching emerald eyes off guard.

"Thank you, Lexa." Clarke's tone was soft and sincere. The brunette nodded, leaning into the hand on her cheek. They held like that for a moment but then it was gone. Each laid back down on their bedrolls and Lexa watched, as the blonde finally seemed to rest.

* * *

They rose early before the sun and readied their packs. Clarke took a pause to look at what had been her home the past couple months, Lexa heard her inhale slowly.

"Here goes everything." Clarke exhaled as she turned and headed down the hill, following after grounder. They decided to cross the river at Clarke's camp because it was fairly narrow and the current was gentle. Then they would follow the riverside back up to where the bridge gave way so Lexa could gain her bearings and lead them back home.

The pace the brunette set surprised Clarke; she moved with haste though there was still an evident limp in right leg. During their travels the first day the warrior found a sturdy stick to help aid her bad leg. They made good time everything considered but as the day came to a close, the miles added up and the grounder's pace slowed.

"Is your leg okay?" Clarke asked.

"It will be fine. The sooner we get back, the better I shall be."

Clarke wasn't convinced as she heard the occasional wince from the girl.

Eventually the impending darkness would not allow them to go any further, so they set up camp for the night. They did not light a fire for fear of attracting unwanted attention. Each had a modest ration of their salted meats and dried berries. Clarke refilled their water gourds. They placed their bedrolls close to one another and kept their short, handmade spears within reach. Exhaustion let sleep take them quickly.

Waking early the next morning they left, having a light ration before they started walking again. At this point, they were no longer anywhere either of the girls knew as familiar. Their guard was high and movements swift. They took a break mid day for another ration and to refill the gourds.

"I'm thankful to eat but this is getting old already." Clarke looked at her salted rabbit meat with an unappealing frown.

"I will gladly take it off your hands, sky girl." The brunette made a playful move to snatch the blonde girl's food but Clarke quickly put the food in her mouth and chewed giving the girl a mocking moan of satisfaction from the food.

Luckily their travels were uneventful but as they moved further up river a dull roar became apparent in the nature's soundscape. Coming across a waterfall maybe about ten feet high, Clarke thought.

Lexa stopped and stared at the structure with water cascading overtop of the rocks and crashing down at the bottom.

"I remember this now." The warrior stated. Clarke noted the girls clenched fists. "I remember falling overtop of this water cliff and crashing into the rocks at the bottom. This is what injured my leg. Nearly drowned me right here with the current pressing me under the surface." The girl reflected.

"We can't be too far from the bridge then." Clarke added.

Nodding, "Let's keep moving." Lexa began slowly making her way around the rocks and up the embankment. Clarke followed close behind just incase the girl's weaker leg gave out on her.

They finished the day by making it to the bridge, it was still a mangled mass of ropes and wooden planks.

"I am thankful my guards crossed before I."

"It's a wonder you didn't drown, Lexa." Looking at the apparent wreckage.

The brunette turned, "And I have you to thank for that sky girl. It seems I owe you much."

Clarke looked down unable to hold the grounder's intense stare.

"Let us camp here. We are in Trigedakru territory but must keep on guard for hostiles. They can have only become more venturous since my absence." The commander stated.

They made up camp a small ways off from the bridge and lit a small fire. Over the fire they ate their meals and Lexa spoke of what she knew of the foreign enemies.

"They are from harsh territories, and their tactics are brutal. They have poisons for which we know no cure and weapons that are strong."

"What kind of poison?"

"We suspect the Sawngedakru is harvesting venom from snakes in their lands, for which we have no anti-dote. They have already attempted to poison wells and kill my scouts with it."

Clarke shook her head, realizing how close the danger was now. It made her stomach uneasy. "What about the Icekru?" Clarke ventured.

Lexa's gaze grew dark, almost sinister. "They are an ignoble breed of warrior and are sworn enemies of my clan. Blood shall have blood." With that, Lexa unrolled her sleep roll and faced away from the blonde.

Clarke knew better than to push but could not help herself. "Because of Costia?" Lightly touching the girl's shoulder.

"That is not business of the sky people." Lexa said sharply. Clarke drew back at the girl's tone. Unsure what to do, she unrolled her mat on the other side of the fire.

Lexa sighed, "I am sorry Clarke. She was a warrior, a friend and someone I trusted." The girl's tone still guarded.

"I know how hard that is for you." The words felt familiar on Clarke's tongue.

Lexa looked up to find Clarke staring at her the way she did right before their kiss. It made the brunette nervous.

"It is, but not with you." Lexa replied.

Clarke felt her emotions rising to the surface as the brunette waited for a response, but got none. The blonde cleared her throat reminding herself of the serious situation they were in, on the strains their people had.

"I am sorry about Costia, she was lucky to have you."

The warrior let out a scoff, "I am the reason why she is no longer. We shall speak of this no more. Good night Clarke." Lexa rolled over dismissing the blonde completely.

"Goodnight, Lexa." Clarke whispered to herself.

* * *

Their pace improved now that they traveled on a clear-cut path instead of the terrain of the forest. Clarke watched as Lexa constantly scanned the surrounding area for threats. Lexa calling out Costia's name had woken the blonde twice that night. _Costia must have been some woman._ Clarke thought to herself. Wondering what kind of girl could capture the heart of the fiercest warrior. _Everyone has a past; Costia is just a part of hers._

Strangely this made her think of Finn, feeling guilty for not thinking of him in a while. Clarke felt the dagger slide in between his ribs again. The flashback made her flinch and shake her hands, trying to rid them of the memory.

"We should be there in three days. Maybe two and a half if we make good time." Lexa stated, Clarke was thankful for the interruption.

Clarke trailed along the girl with the now slight limp and spent much of the day rehearsing in her mind the things she would say to her friends. They were bound to have questions but did she have the answers? Would she be able to handle seeing everyone again? Seeing the faces of those she rescued in exchange for the people of Mount Weather. Clarke shuddered as the dark thoughts of her actions that day clouded her mind.

They pressed forward with purpose only stopping for a midday meal and the occasional rest for the grounder's leg. Lexa called out certain landmarks she recognized only confirming they were on the right tack. When they finally stopped for the night Clarke's feet were raw and Lexa cringed at putting weight on her bad leg. Both of the girls ached from exertion and were covered in mud and grime from their travels. Clarke helped the brunette sit down and they had their evening ration in silence.

"Would you like to know why I chose this spot?" The commander asked with a smirk.

"Why?" The blonde asked warily.

"Help me up and I will show you."

Clarke helped the girl up and was led through a thicket of trees into a small clearing filled with steam. Clarke gasped at the sight, there were dozens of small pools emanating clouds of steam off their surfaces.

"These are hot springs aren't they?" They blonde asked excitedly. "I've read about them in books but I've never seen one before.

Lexa gave a satisfied laugh, "There is still much to see on this earth that you do not know of, sky girl. Come." The brunette began to shed layers of clothing and head towards the nearest pool.

Clarke froze. Watching Lexa's exposed back dip into the water. _Oh no. No, no, no, no, and no. Not a good idea. _"Are you sure this is safe?" Clarke asked hesitantly. "What if there are hostiles here?"

The brunette shrugged and held up her spear she grabbed from her clothing pile, "I wish they would show themselves and give me a reason."

Clarke felt heat rush her cheeks as she began to undress.

* * *

The warm water felt good against the grounder's leg. She sighed in contentment as she felt the water envelope her.

"If you don't hurry the pools will dry up before you reach them!" Lexa prodded Clarke.

She watched Clarke slowly approach the pool with her arms crossed over her chest. "Was that a _joke, _commander?" She chided back.

The remark was lost on the brunette who couldn't help but look at the beautiful faired skin girl in front of her. She watched as the blonde tightened her grip on herself and entered the pool. Lexa heard Clarke sigh and relax next to her.

"I've never felt anything like this before. On the arc, water was strictly rationed and it was only lukewarm for our timed showers. This is amazing!" A large smile spread across the girls face.

"I am glad you find it enjoyable." Lexa felt a small sense of pride showing something to the girl to make a now rare smile appear. The girls spent time cleaning away dirt from their travels and simply relaxing. This was the first true break they'd had in days. Lexa was more than grateful to put up her bad leg but she still knew of the hard times that laid ahead.

"If we move quickly tomorrow and travel after sunset, we should be able to reach the camp."

Clark only nodded in response letting her head slide under the water. The blonde suddenly resurfaced, flipping her hair and splashing water in the grounder's face. Lexa felt the water dripping off her chin. Clarke realized what she'd done and let out a half stifled laugh.

The grounder had an unamused look on her face. "Careful, sky girl, you know not what you start." She splashed the blonde with a wave of her hand.

"Doesn't that sound somewhat familiar to when we first met?" The blonde gave a cheeky smile and splashed back.

Before they knew it, each was splashing water and attempting to dunk the other. Finally Lexa dunked Clarke briefly and gave a victorious cry. Laughter burst out from the both of them, as their play fight came to the end. Clarke hung off of Lexa as she regained her footing from being dunked.

The brunette suddenly realized how close Clarke was, the blonde looked up, only inches from her face. Lexa felt hesitant, she'd been given her boundaries from the girl and did not want to violate them but there she was, naked, in front of her, with her arms around her neck.

Their eyes locked on each other, neither moving nor wavering their gaze. The brunette leaned in tentatively waiting for the blonde to make the final decision. Lexa felt a hand drag across her shoulder and slowly slide its way up to her jaw. A slight pressure occurred on her lips as Clarke closed the distance.

It was slow and languid; Lexa brought her hand up to the blonde's neck to deepen the kiss. Right now there was no war, there were no dangers and she was not Heda. All she was, was enjoying the feeling of Clarke's body pressed to hers.

Suddenly the brunette lost contact with the girl's lips and Clarke slowly broke away from their entanglement. Lexa confusedly looked to the blonde for an explanation.

"I'm sorry, I just got caught up." The blonde said looking down. "This can't be a good idea, not now. We already have enough to deal with, without this on the side."

"You would not be something I would put on the 'side', Clarke." The brunette said with intensity.

Clarke reached up and touched the grounders cheek. "Like you said, your people come first, commander." With that, Clarke got out of the pool and grabbed her clothes to leave.


End file.
